


Blackstar

by ThemboSupreme



Series: The Diamond UwUthority [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, OC Story, as well as warnings change., buckle up!, ships and characters to be added, so if ur not about it look elsewhere otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThemboSupreme/pseuds/ThemboSupreme
Summary: The Diamond Authority was created at some point right? Ft. Black Diamond and her girlfriends
Relationships: Blue Diamond/White Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Poly!Diamonds/OC, Poly!diamonds, White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: The Diamond UwUthority [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641598
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Black Diamond remembered was a ringing in her ears. High and clear, piercing though vacant, weightless darkness that she slowly became aware of. The next thing she remembered was forming. Energy formed her head, flowing downward into a torso, then extending into arms and legs, fingers and toes, all made from the same light emanating a single source and creating a form of solid matter.

She felt the ground beneath her feet briefly before sinking to her knees and slowly opening her eyes, looking around the area.

It was a room, tall and imposing. She wasn't sure where she’d awoken, or what she was....

"Hello Black Diamond. You are finally online."

She looked towards the voice that had broken through the slowly dissipating hum in her head, only to see a small grey creature with a wide smile, "You took the longest of your fellow diamonds to form! I'm glad to see you're awake."

Black blinked and pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling the gem sitting there, the core of her being, "Where am I?"

"You are on Homeworld. More specifically, the core of Homeworld. The other three Diamonds are in the other room, and they're very excited to meet you."

Black Diamond frowned slightly, "Other? Diamonds?"

"Ah yes," the small grey one nodded. "You're going to need a moment to actually boot up. Understandable. I'll let them catch you up until you can do so on your own." They turned around and clapped, causing a part of the far wall to open loudly. Light spilled out of the room beyond, making observation of that room impossible. "Follow me." They crossed the room. Black got to her feet and obeyed, unable to do anything else at the moment.

They lead her through the door into another large chamber. This one wasn't completely empty. Inside there were three other beings. They must be the 'Other Diamonds' Black thought.

Each was a different color, but looking at them caused a vibration to run through her mind, seemingly sourced from her gem. The tallest of the trio looked up from her hands with a wide smile. "She's awake!" She was dressed in the same clothing as the other two, and apparently Black herself. She was taller than them by at least a head, with grey eyes and a bright, wide smile. The other two seemed to pull themselves from some sort of trance to stand and turn their attention to Black as well.

"Diamonds, this is Black Diamond. Black, Meet Yellow," The Small Creator gestured to the golden one, who had a proud face, and a clever gleam in her eyes, the Diamond nodded in greeting.

"- Blue," The cool toned Diamond who hadn't said a word yet, but had a soft smile and a sweet face sent Black a small wave that Black returned.

"And White Diamond," the Creator finished, the one who spoke stepping forward.

"We've been waiting to meet you," White smiled, opening her arms and wrapping them around Black. She was strong for how lithe and elegantly she was shaped. ‘A hug,’ Black heard through her mind in the palest diamond's voice, ‘It's a sign of affection. You're just the right size for it too.’

Black found herself smiling and returning the gesture. ‘Like this?’

‘Perfect.’ White released her and looked at Blue and Yellow, "Come sit! We've learned so much already, and we have so much to tell you!"

The Creator seemed satisfied, "I have some finalizing notes to close, so I'll leave you four alone, Congratulations Diamonds. You have great work ahead of you.” The Creator walked back through the door.

When they were all finally alone, White pulled Black to her original place, gesturing for the darkest diamond to sit next to her. 

"What took you so long forming? We thought it was because you were going to be bigger than all of us." Yellow broke the silence, sitting back down in a lounging position.

"Did the Creator tell you anything?" Blue spoke up, her voice a light, lilting one with warmth in it that contrasted her cool tones.

Black shook her head, "I must know as much as you all do then."

"He told me we were going to be diplomatic entities....or maybe I read that in my file as I was walking past," Yellow remarked, causing both White and Blue to look at her with raised brows.

"And you've just been sitting on this?" White remarked.

"I assumed we all knew. It hadn't come up." She shrugged.

"What does 'diplomatic entities' mean?" Blue asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but it's bound to be interesting." Yellow smiled widely, "Obviously we've been created just for it. It must be our purpose."

Black watched the three interacting as if they had been in each other's presence for a long time. It made her feel a bit like an outsider to something bigger. She was suddenly unable to sit still between White Diamond and Yellow, feeling awkward. She looked down at her hands, wringing them nervously. 

Blue seemed to notice this and frowned, "What's wrong Black?"

The diamond lifted her eyes, "Huh? Nothing."

‘You're lying.’ Blue's voice was in her head now.

Black's head turned to meet the cerulean eyes, ‘Are we all able to do this?’

‘All of us? Yes.’ Yellow's voice joined, ‘and hear each other if we're not careful,’ there was an edge of playful annoyance to the tone. ‘What's wrong?’

Black sighed. "How long were you all... awake without me?"

White answered, placing her arms around Black's shoulders, "Not long Darling. I formed first and was alone in here for quite some time, then came Yellow and Blue together-"

"I was first, but it was a close race." Yellow smirked.

"Hush," Blue interjected.

"As I was saying… There was a pause, just enough for a true look around and a little time to find we could mind share, and then here you were."

Black's frown didn't fall, but she nodded all the same, "How long do you think we'll be in here?"

The silence that followed showed that none of them were sure.


	2. Chapter 2

The Intergalactic Council took some getting used to. Every month or so, The Diamond Delegates, as they were called now, would be put in a ship and sent to talk with other dignitaries and creatures from all across the Cosmos. It was a complex and multifaceted world, but it was what The Diamonds were created for, as they had supposed.

White had turned out to be an excellent speaker, with a loud voice and naturally commanding presence; her pale light was only a boon to her authoritative and alluring aura. With her help, the small delegation of Homeworld could be heard and actually begin to be seen as a recognized presence in the eyes of the rest of their universal neighbors.

The Stones that they served had been very kind to their creations. Giving them an education and a palace to live in, being the Queen of Stones’s palace. They were programmed with most of the basic knowledge needed to function in an embassorial capacity, but that didn't mean they knew everything. Every program needs fine tuning eventually. 

Blue was a perfect, sympathetic participant in many of the council meetings, and in their own personal interactions with other Delegates and Senators. Blue would make it a point to remember and know all of the important members of their Alliance and Immediate Solar Companions. Her connections eventually grew such that they began to see the Diamonds as actual friends, rather than just Artificial Interfaces brought to life. 

Yellow was endlessly clever, and had a keen eye for deception and strategic thinking. She could pinpoint strengths and avoid them as well as spike weaknesses into the ground when needed. She had been made stronger and faster than her fellow Diamonds, giving her a physical edge.

Black, with her proclivities as an artisan, was perhaps the weakest of the quad, but had her strengths in cultural habits, behaviors and studies. A natural informant, able to read social dynamics in a heartbeat, and almost constantly creating something on paper, or a holopad.

Together they were unstoppable, and The Creator, as well as The Queen, allotted them privileges and freedom in exchange for their valuable work.  
The other Stones of their world were perhaps a bit wary of what they deemed overdone science experiments. Fragmenting and hardening light though Gem Projection hadn't been successfully done before and only theorized.

The only thing up until The Diamond's creations that could cause life was The Fountain, where Stones were born and revitalized. The Diamonds were Synthetic life as far as they cared. Relics from a bygone war given a sacred gift and squandered on Politics and Governmental bickering.

However, when The Diamonds brought about The Alliance of The Thirteen, Homeworld was granted a boom in Civilization, Growth and intergalactic connection that was unparalleled to anything ever before. The influence of The Diamond Delegation and it's positive effects could not be denied.

As Homeworld grew, so did The Diamonds. Taller than any Stone ever before, and more powerful to boot. Their talents and abilities were unmatched and considered by most of the Homeworld Commonwealth as Magic.

Blue's abilities as an empath went beyond just feeling the emotions of others. She could project and manipulate the emotions of The Diamonds and the Stones around her, especially when her emotional response was a negative one. A power that wasn't always convenient but useful when needed to sway someone one way or the other.  
Yellow's natural conductivity was harnessed and recreated into a powerful blast of electric energy. She began to grow fierce and strong, using her natural insulation in her tinkering. Innovations that would only serve to surge Homeworld came from her workshop with the help of Black and her blueprints.

Black began to dabble in Architecture, and found she had a knack for it. She began creating plans and layouts for Homeworld, bringing a culture all their own. It was her who first began making plans for other gems like them. After all, if the Diamonds could be useful to Homeworld, more beings would only prove a bigger help to their society. As her plans became reality, so did her Telekinetic powers. She could lift objects with nothing more than a thought, make them move to where she wanted.

White took a deep interest in Blacks ideas for other Gem creation, often consulting with Black and eventually making designs of her own. When the eldest diamond's mental prowess began to grow, she began to hone her abilities. Eventually she could project herself across Homeworld, mentally communicating with her fellow Diamonds. She grew stronger by the day, and soon began experimenting. Talking to a random Stone she came across and watching their confusion when they could hear her voice without her speaking, until one day she was gazing out a window, and without straining so much as a brainwave, she made a Stone stop mid-step, and turn against their will. She never spoke of it to her partners, but didn't stop practicing this particular trick.

Being created artificially, The Diamonds had no concept of relationships. Platonic or otherwise, such things were simply left out of their programming. They were happy to work together and independently for the first few rotations. Keeping mostly to themselves, but not unfriendly. As time went on however, The Diamonds grew closer, learning each other's different yet complementary personalities. Yellow and Blue in particular became very familiar, and before they knew it, they were hardly ever apart. Their shared wing of the palace only serving to bring them closer. Endless nights spent working all together side by side. They flowed together, and perhaps they were designed that way.

They had all started differing in appearance. Blue allowed her hair to form long and thick, while Yellow only pulled it higher. White had begun to grow into a more Star-like theme that fit her very well. Black preferred to let her hair fall similar to Blue's silver locks, but the Midnight black version, swirling like the universe's current. Though they still had their uniforms, their individuality was beginning to show.

Black thought they were beautiful.

She would never have the courage to tell them so. But she admired all three of them endlessly. She would catch them in moments together and her gem would hum happily at the feeling of being around them. White would laugh at something Yellow shouted at, while Blue rubbed her shoulders and told her she was getting worked up over nothing, and Black would swell with an emotion she didn't understand for the gems surrounding her. She sometimes thought about projecting it to them, at least letting them understand how she felt. But she never did. It was one of those times that she now found herself in, finalizing designs for a new kind of ship for Yellow to try her hand at building.

"It's creative. I like it!" Blue commented as Black pulled up her hologram of the four separate ship components.

"It's artistic. I don't know how practical it would be for flight." Yellow remarked, "Have you run simulations?"

"Why would I run simulations when you can just make a teeny one to play with until we can make the big one." Black asked, giggling at the scrutinizing expression across Yellow's pointed features.

"I personally think it might be fun," White nodded, "But Yellow has a point. We won't get clearance for the resources for this. We've got to save that up for the Pearl Project."

"The Pearl Project is going to take longer than this would, unless we get a breakthrough." Black remarked, "And I don't know if you noticed, but The Stones are having to make a larger ship for us by the trip. The Stones are starting to look more like pebbles the longer we grow."

"Which reminds me, has anyone heard from The Creator about the upgrade? Supposedly they’ve recalibrated their system to make our height more....manageable." White remarked, gesturing between them

"I hate updates." Black pouted, "They give me a headache."

"But The Creator says their essential," Blue pointed out, "Her highness ordered it in any case, so what we want really doesn't matter."

Yellow had dropped out of the conversation and was typing in notes and adjustments on the blueprints, engrossed in her work as always. The Diamonds had taken to calling it 'Yellow Mode.'

The other three fell into silence watching the gold one typing. They observed for a while before Black made eye contact with White, ‘Think if we threw something at her she would catch it?’

White laughed, and Black felt her mood lift, ‘Only one way to find out, Midnight.’

Blue looked questioningly between the two conspirators, a brow raised. Black took her pen from behind her ear, and when Yellow was just turning to the side, she tossed it. The item soared through the air and comically bounced off of Yellow's shoulder.

Yellow turned and looked at Black, who squeaked and hid behind White, "Oh so that's how you want to play?" She rushed at the pair, and White swept out of the way bringing Black with her. Yellow skidded to a halt on the lab floor with a laugh.

Blue could be heard sighing in exasperation while Black took to running across the room, but Yellow was hot on her heels, "Come back here! You can't get away forever!"

"You'll have to catch me and prove it, Yellow!" Said Black. Yellow's static energy was right behind Black when she suddenly turned around, letting Yellow crash into her, knocking them both to the ground, laughing. Black looked up at Yellow on top of her as the laughter died, their eyes meeting and feeling that swelling feeling in her form. She felt her face heat up, "I let you get me."

Yellow's gaze fluttered down to her lips for a microsecond before she smiled, "Sure you did."

And the moment was gone, Yellow stood, righted herself, and extended a hand down to Black. She took it gratefully and was pulled from the ground, looking over at Blue who was beaming and White who had a peculiar expression on her face that Black had never seen before in all their time together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all.   
> So um Wow  
> I didn't think anyone was reading this! But hey quarantine isn't pretty fun ain't it?   
> We'll get through this and I can't wait to exsist in the fullness again💕  
>  I ALSO GOT A BETA READER (@jha_dur on twitter 💕) So bless them for putting up with my dyslexic ass 🖤✨

“STARS ABOVE THIS IS HOPELESS!” White shouted, slamming her fist onto the holodesk. The holographic display stuttered at the force of the blow. She was extremely frustrated. The Pearl Project was just the beginning of her ambitions, whether her fellow diamonds knew so or not. However, the possibility of a successful recreation of their birth was vanishing rapidly bit by bit. White didn’t want to put the project on hold, but without access to The Creators sealed files about their incubation and subsequent formation, these attempts were pointless. 

She sighed loudly into the empty laboratory, hanging her head in defeat. “There has to be something I'm missing here...” She murmured quietly into the desolate lab.

Suddenly the door behind her chimed in a warning of someone’s arrival. White quickly shut off the projections and turned as the door slid open to reveal who it was. Black wasn’t looking at her as she stepped inside, the minipad in her arms being scribbled onto with her characteristically messy script. “What was that outburst about?” She asked without a beat.

White let out a small laugh. “I’m not sure I know what you mean, Stardust.” 

Black looked up then, an eyebrow raised. “I was just down the hall and felt it, White. Did something go wrong? Or did Admiral Twansept finally get back to you?” 

At the mention of one of their neighboring planets dignitaries White had rolled her eyes. “No they haven’t and I’m hoping it stays that way. Insufferable know-it-all.” 

Black laughed now, causing White to give her a questioning expression. “What about that statement was so funny?” 

“Oh nothing! The Vice-Admiral said the same thing about you.” 

An indignant noise of displeasure left White’s form only causing Black to giggle harder. The smaller diamond’s laughter raised a feeling within White’s chest like it always did, even at her own expense. She couldn’t fight the urge to join her after a few moments. After they had laughed until their chests were sore Black sighed, happily beaming at White. “So what’s this new problem in the Pearl Project?” 

★☆★

It had been an obvious miscalculation that White had missed. The resources needed for the single gem was halved by Black’s reworks and now the likelihood of their dream becoming reality had increased tenfold, though it was still out of their current reach. 

White’s hand carded gently through Black’s hair as the other tapped away, cozily nestled against the brighter of the pair. She was hurriedly finishing up some lab notes that had accumulated over the day. They had a speech to write afterwards following then after with a meeting with The Queen and her council. 

The days were always so full of this and that. They’ve rarely had any time to simply be around each other anymore. It was such a shame as White truly enjoyed the companionship of the others greatly.

The earlier days of their lives had been so wonderful. No conflicting ambassadors demanding their support. No political agendas to bob and weave between. They had spent their days side by side, learning, teasing. White misses the four of them unpressured and just happy. 

Black hummed gently. “If you really miss it that much we might as well make a plan to have a day with just us to ourselves then.” 

“I thought we all agreed to not hover in each other's private thoughts.” 

Black turned so she could meet White’s eyes. “You were projecting so loudly I’m sure Yellow heard you from the other side of the palace.” 

White raised a slender brow. “I really wasn't…” 

Black signed off the lab records with two correlating diamond symbols and brushed the note away. The barely written speech coming forward onto her pad now. “Whatever you say, Starshine.” 

White hummed at the nickname. She wasn't sure if Black knew just how accurate it was…


	4. Chapter 4

Blue’s loud sigh echoed above the sound of Black’s chamber door opening, “I can't find it!” 

Black looked up from her current sketch, “Find what?” 

“I can’t find my holo pad again. Yellow wanted to look over something she had saved on it at the last council but it wandered off. She’s huffy about it,” Blue’s voice trickled around the room, “You know how she gets.” 

Black nodded her understanding, turning back to the drawing, “Well I can definitely help you both look for it once I’m done finalizing this monument for the Igneous Festival.” She saw the azure arms wrap around her shoulders in the corner of her vision and felt Blue press against her, peeking over her shoulder. 

“It looks wonderful! Very accurate. You're so good at capturing images with your drawings.” Black could hear Blue’s smile. 

“Why thank you Blue,” she felt a fluttering in her chest as the cool toned diamond squeezed her closer for a moment before releasing her and moving to her side, “But I still think it’s… missing something.” 

Blue hummed in consideration, looking at the plan with a slight pout as she always did when concentrating. Black had to fight back a sigh at the absolutely endearing sight, “She looks… harsh.” Blue remarked finally, “perhaps too well… stone. Maybe try,” she trailed off as her hand moved to adjust the facial features Black had sketched. Making the eyes rounder, less stoic and pulling at the edges of her mouth to give her the hint of a smile. The statue went from an incomplete dominance to a much more accurate stern but maternally gentle feel. 

Black’s brows raised, “I’m impressed. It looks perfect!” She brushed against Blue affectionately, “Thanks moonbeam.” 

“I just needed you to finish faster,” Blue said with a tone of playful arrogance, “Now come on! If we don't find it soon Yellow will start tearing the entire palace apart.” Blue’s hand slipped into her own with ease and the two of them were off, Black only just managing to save her file. 

The halls of the palace were not nearly as full as they normally were, stone citizens had been slowly becoming more and more independent from their monarch, no longer needing to bring their every worry and woe to her. Servant Class stones still mingled about and Black and Blue greeted them when they happened to pass.

The scientific advances that were aided by the Diamonds had made life on Homeworld easier. Yellow and White seemed to love the lightened crowds. Black thought it all seemed more empty and lonely. 

As they neared Blue’s personal quarters, the azure diamond linked her arm with Black’s, “Yellow’s in there now. Hopefully she’s given up on tearing my room apart for the time being but I doubt it.” 

There was a muffled crash and Yellow’s voice giving a grunt of frustration, “Seems your doubt is right,” Black giggled, before motioning to the door, “After you?” 

☆★☆

Yellow had been the one to find the holopad in the end. And now she was feverishly typing away at whatever she had needed. Black was sitting close by, cross legged and meditating. Blue was resting between the pair on her stomach, humming to herself. The stillness in the all but destroyed room being slowly restored by Stone Workers was nice. Calming in a sense that none of them really understood. They were set to meet with White and depart for The Council in a few cycles. But they took the moment of peace for themselves. 

“Do you think White will get upset with Twansept again and turn that pinky color?” Black asked. 

Yellow’s lips curled into a smile, “We can only hope.”


	5. Chapter 5

“-It is our right to take what is owed to us!” 

“Admiral, with all due respect, what you are proposing greatly oversteps the Accords set in place to protect our intergalactic peace.” Another representative cut in. 

Black bit back a sigh and returned her full attention to the holopad in her lap. The communication tower’s design was almost finalized. She only just started to trace along the rough lines with the solid pen when she felt an elbow jab into her side, “Pay attention,” Yellow’s voice hissed. 

Black glared at the golden diamond before closing the pad and looking on her other side to White. White’s eyes were wide and attentive, engaged in the argument with interest. Blue beyond her was looking off dreamily, not paying attention at all. Yellow none to gently bumped Black’s foot with her own, “Please.” 

Black rolled her eyes, but turned back into the conversation. 

The High Speaker’s voice had interjected between the arguing parties for the third time that cycle, “Admiral, your devotion to those you represent is admirable. But Ambassador LiaDear is correct. To demand such things speaks of imperialism and colonization. Such things are illegal to ensure our collective freedom.” 

“OUR MOON WAS STOLEN FROM US!” Transept roared, their fist slamming downwards, “IT BELONGS TO US!” The Admiral turned their eyes onto The Diamonds, rage etched in every feature. Black would never forget the fury in their voice, “They are nothing but technology masquerading sentience for rocks to be ground beneath my feet.” They were up for discussion yet again. They had been since the Diamonds arrived. The moon The Stones occupied had at one time been accepted as property of the people Twansept represented. However they had their ownership revoked when The Diamonds, and consequently The Stones themselves, became a recognized species. 

Black felt her form buzz as Yellow began to clench her teeth. Twansept was never kind, but they had never directly insulted them. She heard Blue’s soft gasp, along with several other noises around the room. But the loudest sound of all was the gradually growing hum from her other side. White’s face was strange. The unhappiness on her fair features made Black go cold. Mentally she could feel their mutual upsets but White’s was the strongest. 

“Admiral! Please! At least show some decorum-“ The high speaker was interrupted by a silky voice. 

“High Speaker with all due respect,” White rose to her full height, the glow she carried with her growing as she did, “I would like Admiral Twansept to finish his thoughts on me and my people.” Her tone was empty and cold. 

There was a hushed silence for a moment. The whole room seemingly captured in White Diamonds’s Aura of control. The entire council was held in suspense. Their back talk had been called forward, and they suddenly had nothing to say. 

White’s gaze moved from The Admiral to around the room, daring someone to speak. When no one did she started herself, “The People of Stone have stolen nothing. Homeworld herself blessed The Stones with life. Our sovereignty being called into question by the presumptive and outwardly outrageous claims that we somehow stole what was granted to us is despicable.” White’s tone may have been even, but her counterparts could hear the venom in each word spoken. 

“Nothing? We have nothing to prove to such disrespectful parties,” her gaze landed back on The High Speaker, “Excuse us. We have no more to say in this matter.” 

White turned, walking a few steps before motioning for the other Diamonds to follow. Black rushed to her feet and quickly caught up to the retreating figure, Blue close behind them. Yellow gave the room and especially the Admiral a final glare before joining the exodus. 

‘Are you sure we’re doing the right thing?’ Black asked mentally. 

She only received a small flash of uncertainty. 

‘Good to know throwing caution to the wind is something we’re doing now.’ Yellow retorted. 

Black slipped her hand into White’s own, offering a squeeze that was briefly returned. The four didn't speak again until they were back on their own world.


End file.
